


Not the Usual Way

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, And Danno's still Danno, Gen, Steve is still Steve, What If...?, pilot AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't give me that look. This guys already fandangled you once. I'm not letting him get away with evidence again,” Danny said resolutely. Lekana looked like he wanted to argue, but finally he just nodded and they headed out to Danny's camaro in the parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Usual Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote a while ago over on livejournal and finally decided it was time I got it up here. I'll be moving a few fics over in the future, so keep an eye out for them! It's a little au that sort of went along the road of 'What if Danny hadn't been assigned the McGarrett murder, but rather, another detective was?'. It's just a one shot, though more may come in the future if I ever strike the muse up again.

“What the hell is the matter with you huh? You don't let someone not only break into an active crime scene, which is what this guy clearly did, but you also definitely do not, I repeat, do not let him leave with something that could potentially be evidence!” The HPD squad room was a noisy place generally, there were cops coming and going and chatter being had all over the place, but this particular noise, which would probably have disturbed most, went, for the most part, unnoticed. Danny Williams was loud and that was something the guys had learned early on. And when he got on one of his rants, which he most certainly was currently, it was better to just get out of his way and let him go.

Too bad Detective Lekana hadn't learned that lesson yet. Well, he was about to. Most of the guys felt sorry for him though. He was new to working organized crime and had been given the McGarrett murder because of the involvement of one Victor Hesse, noted arms dealer and murderer. He would have been fine if he didn't wilt like a flower in front of other authority. Much like he was doing now in front of Danny. If he sunk any lower into that chair, he'd vanish.

“The guy had Navy credentials Detective Williams. He was the man’s son and he just wanted that toolbox which had photo's of his family in it. He'd just lost his father,” the other detective tried explaining. Danny just shook his head.

“It doesn't matter if the guy was the Queen of England! He broke into an active crime scene and took a toolbox that may contain information pertinent to the investigation of his father’s murder. How, in any realm of reality, did you think that was okay?” The part most of the guys felt the sorriest for though was the fact that it wasn't even Williams' case. Lekana had approached him just about some advice since Danny was the newest transfer into HPD and he had thought he'd connect with the other haole better than the other cops. Bad mistake there.

Well, technically the bad mistake was letting one Steven McGarrett take evidence from a crime scene.

That was a lesson that Detective Lekana was learning very quickly it seemed. Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered why him. Why him of all people. Had he kicked a puppy in a past life or something? Not only was he in this pineapple infested hell hole, but he was also dealing with a cop who was potentially letting a murderer get away because he felt sorry for the victims family. If it had been his case, he'd have pulled his gun on this McGarrett guy and made him leave the box, come hell or high water. Out of steam, and unable to properly vent his frustration at Lekana, Danny walked away from his desk and into the locker room. He was trying, he really was trying not to think of things he could do to the negligent detective, but it was hard. Opening his locker for a moment, Danny looked at the picture of his little girl he kept inside. Gracie. The whole reason he was here.

It may only have been a photo, but Danny felt the love for his little girl rise up anyway. He may complain about it, he may hate it, but he would move to Alaska if it meant he didn't lose Grace for good. This was her home now, and he had to make do with the lot he'd been given in life. He'd always managed it before. He'd manage again. Even if Rachel made it extremely hard sometimes. Sighing, the blonde detective ran his fingertips over the picture and smiled. “Danno loves you Monkey,” he said softly. After another moment, he tucked the photo back away and closed his locker. A steeling breath later and Danny walked back into the squad room just in time to see Lekana jump up from his seat and grab his jacket.

“What's going on?” he asked as he reached the guy.

“Shots fired at a trailer park. Dispatch said a Navy SEAL was involved.” Danny grabbed his badge, gun and jacket while Lekana frowned.

“Don't give me that look. This guys already fandangled you once. I'm not letting him get away with evidence again,” Danny said resolutely. Lekana looked like he wanted to argue, but finally he just nodded and they headed out to Danny's camaro in the parking lot.

\-------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the crime scene, it was being cordoned off with crime scene tape and the EMT's looked to be lifting a stretcher with a body on it. A body covered with a white sheet. Ok, more than shots fired it seemed. As they flashed their badges and were permitted entry, Danny looked around for this SEAL. Lekana did too and when he suddenly started walking off, Danny followed until they reached a man and Danny wondered how he hadn't picked him the moment he stepped foot in the place.

He was tall, six foot at least, maybe even more by his estimate, and he was holding himself with the kind of ramrod precision that spoke of military, despite the two officers that flanked him in uniform. They looked like they were slouching by comparison to this statue. His face was stoic and solid, along with other parts of him Danny noted in a purely objective way that absolutely did not mean anything, and a harsh frown was the only sign of emotion on the guy. Absolutely brilliant. They were dealing with Rambo.

“Commander McGarrett,” Lekana said from beside Danny, drawing the man’s attention. He gave them both a once over, a quick one at that, but even Danny knew an assessing look when he saw one. Trained Navy SEAL... probably determining if he could take them before one of them shot him if it came to that. That didn't make Danny feel any better. In fact, now his hand was itching to palm his gun just to show it off and wipe that indifference off the other guys face. He was so a threat, no matter what this guy thought. He was no marksman, no, but he had good reflexes and he figured his chances were good if this guy tried to pull anything.

“Detective Lekana,” the man replied in a firm voice with respect, though Danny suspected that said respect was tenuous at best. This didn’t look like the kind of guy who took orders from normal cops on a regular basis.

“Care to explain what happened?”

“I came to speak with Fred Doran about his involvement with Victor Hesse here on the island and when I approached his home he started firing on me unexpectedly. He tried to escape around the back of the residence but I cut him off and was forced to shoot him when he attempted to kill an innocent bystander.” A robot could have put more emotion into the explanation, Danny thought. “Doran supplies weapons to those with less than reputable backgrounds and I was informed that the bullet that killed my father was fired from a weapon that Doran was previously connected to.”

And now the guy was getting informed by their evidence labs!

Danny couldn’t hold his tongue any longer, not that he’d been trying all that hard to begin with. “So, so what? You just decided to come and have a chat with him? The guy is known for possessing and supplying weapons! Did it never cross your mind that he was a shooter; that he might, oh I don’t know, shoot at you? Besides, you’re no cop, interrogating and ‘chatting’ with suspected or known criminals is not your job. That is the job of law enforcement officers like Detective Lekana and myself. Next time you get a lead or an inkling on a case that belongs to HPD, you ring HPD and you call it in! You don’t go off on your own!” He knew he was talking with his hands, but Danny had always been physically expressive despite the number of words he could ram into one sentence. Rachel had always said it made reading him so much easier. The guy looked at him and his face didn’t even change. Bastard. “Look, I am sorry about your father and I understand that coming from whatever it is you people do in the Army-“

“Navy,” the guy automatically corrected him, but that didn’t slow Danny down one bit.

“You have this etched in need to find the person who killed you father. Heaven knows I would want to hunt the son of a bitch who killed my dad down like nobody’s business, but the fact remains that you are not a cop and this is a police investigation,” Danny paused them for dramatic effect. Or perhaps to breathe but either way, there was a moment’s silence. “The next time we find you involved with this case in a capacity you shouldn’t be, or breaking into an active crime scene, we will arrest you, Navy or not.”

“Speaking of breaking into crime scenes also, we’re going to need that toolbox back Commander McGarrett,” Lekana tagged onto the end, looking all the part of the child hiding behind his parents legs. McGarrett glanced at Lekana, but his attention remained on Danny.

Thankfully he wasn’t a wilting flower like the Detective almost taking cover behind him. Danny stood his ground and met the stare with a challenging glare.

“I have been tracking Victor and Anton Hesse for over five years. I know the way Victor operates and I can guarantee you that you won’t catch him with roadblocks and wanted posters. HPD is not equipped to track someone of Victor’s caliber however I am. If I know one thing about Victor it’s that if he was here, then he already has plans to leave the island, and he knows I know that. The sooner I can get to tracking him unencumbered, the better. I can barely afford the time it has taken me so far explaining to you and HPD why they aren’t suitable for this mission, so the longer we stand here, the slimmer the chances of catching Victor for my father’s murder will get.”

He most certainly was a robot. He had to be. Despite his military style delivery of that spiel, Danny just wanted to punch the hell out of one Steven McGarrett. They weren’t capable? HPD wasn’t the FBI, or the Navy SEALs, but they did their jobs and kept the people of Hawaii safe. How dare this bastard say otherwise.

“Listen here you son of a bitch. I don’t know what you’re problem with cops is, but as it stands right now, you’re interfering in a police investigation and I should arrest you for that alone!” Danny growled, unable to hold back his anger towards the guy any longer. He was a physical guy by nature, so it wasn’t unnatural when he almost poked the guy in the face with his hand. So what if he stood taller than Danny? He wasn’t Superman. He went to keep talking when McGarrett cut in.

“Get your finger out of my face.” Danny stalled only briefly before he jumped on that.

“Excuse me? You listen to me you bastar-” he began once again, this time poking him straight out in the chest. No qualms about it. What he didn’t expect was for McGarrett to suddenly grab the hand that had poked him, and twist it around behind Danny’s back, taking him to his knees and almost planting his face in the floor. He struggled for a moment, and he could see out of the corner of his eye that Lekana wasn’t sure what to do, but the guys grip was solid. Figures.

“Now do you see what you made me do in front of all these nice people?” The asshole had the nerve to say and Danny wished he could punch him. “It’s fine,” he added to the cops who looked like they wanted to interfere but then backed off. Traitors.

“What are you, a ninja? Let go,” Danny hissed, his arm not liking being at the angle it was one bit.

“Look, you don’t have to like me, and I certainly don’t have to like you, but right now, Victor Hesse is still out there and I’m going to find him either with or without your help.”

“Okay. Let me go,” Danny repeated and, after a moment, the ninja released his arm and he stood up. He ran a hand through his hair, and turned back to face the giant asshole that was Steve McGarrett. He had already moved on to talking again, but Danny wasn’t having any of it. His words didn’t even register as he pulled back his arm and slugged him across the jaw as hard as he could.

There was no break, but it was satisfying nonetheless.

“You’re right. I don’t like you,” Danny said in parting before he turned and stormed away back towards his car. He passed a black vehicle and paused when he saw the red toolbox on the back. The one from the crime scene photo’s. “And HPD is reclaiming its evidence!” he announced, taking the box from the truck and continuing to his own car.

He figured McGarrett should consider himself lucky that all he’d gotten was a belt across the jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to follow my updates on tumblr, I have a tag [here](http://myseryluvscompany.tumblr.com/tagged/adventures%20in%20fanfic) solely for that. This will be used for updates and posts about new stories. In addition, I also write prompts and answer questions occasionally over there.


End file.
